The invention relates to a production and/or assembly apparatus for producing and/or assembling a workpiece. The apparatus comprises a frame and a motion device, on which a plurality of workpiece carriers are arranged. The workpiece carriers are movable in an indexed manner relative to processing modules and feeders that are arranged in a fixed position on the frame.
Such production and/or assembly apparatuses are designed in the form of rotary indexing systems, in which the motion device is a rotary indexing table conveying the workpiece carriers, and also as in-line indexing installations having a corresponding in-line conveying section moving the workpiece carriers. It is used wherever an article is to be produced mechanically in a plurality of production or assembly stages, for example in the manufacture of electrotechnical or electromechanical components and precision workpieces, or even in the pharmaceutical industry as well as in the automobile industry. In these installations, the workpiece is processed (i.e., assembled or produced) continuously. It is thereby taken in an indexed manner to the respective processing modules and feeders, which carry out a working step. corresponding to the processing sequence and respectively feed the component or the like required in accordance with the processing sequence.
The processing modules used here may be, for example, handling devices in the form of pincers or grippers; equally, screwdriving, welding or soldering devices as well as embossing or pressing devices may also be used. The feeder may be, for example, a component-conveying device; equally, it may also be a stacking unit or a punching strip having a corresponding punching device in order to punch the requisite components out of a component strip, which are then to be processed with the processing module. In this case, the installations are constructed and designed solely for producing those workpieces for which they have been conceived; that is to say, all the components are produced in accordance with the working steps to be carried out in each case or in accordance with the parts to be worked. In other words, in each case a separate apparatus has to be provided for different workpieces. Resetting the known installations in the event of a change in the workpiece structure or the like is not possible or is only possible at considerable cost.
For the operator of such installations this means a considerable degree of inflexibility, since, with regard to the workpieces to be produced, he is largely restricted to the available apparatuses and, in the event of a change in the workpieces or the like, has to procure a new apparatus or carry out the resetting at a high investment cost. This also applies in the event that a workpiece is no longer produced and in this respect the installation is no longer operated.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a processing device, which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and which permits quick and simple resetting without considerable expense, so that it is possible, in the event of corresponding changes in the workpiece or in the production sequence or the like, to be able to change over the installation immediately, and it is also to be possible to easily reset an apparatus for the production/assembly of a different, new workpiece.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an apparatus for processing a workpiece, comprising:
a frame forming a basic unit and a motion device mounted on the frame;
processing modules and feeders mounted in a fixed relationship to the frame;
a plurality of workpiece carriers disposed on the motion device and being movable in an indexed manner relative to the processing modules and the feeders;
substantially identical fastening devices for interchangeably mounting at least one of the workpiece carriers, the processing modules, and the feeders in a detachable and exchangeable manner so as to render the apparatus resettable by exchanging only a respective one of the workplece carriers, the processing modules, and the feeders at the basic unit formed by the frame.
The objects of the invention are thus satisfied with a production and/or assembly apparatus of the type mentioned at the outset, wherein the workplece carriers and/or the processing modules and/or the feeders, by means of interchangeable fastening devices of identical design in each case for the workpiece carriers and/or the processing modules and/or the feeders, are fastened or fastenable in a detachable and exchangeable manner in such a way that, to reset the apparatus, only the workpiece carrier(s) and/or processing module(s) and/or feeder(s) to be changed have to be exchanged at the frame, which forms a basic unit.
The apparatus according to the invention is of modular construction, consisting of a standardized frame, which is the same for all the apparatuses forms a basic unit, and is appropriately equipped or retrofitted. The components possibly to be changed in the course of the retrofitting can be fastened in an especially advantageous manner to the frame by means of quick-change fastening devices standardized for the respective component. If required, these interchangeable fastening devices are released in the simplest manner, and the new element is inserted and fastened as a result of the standardization of this fastening, whereupon this resetting step is complete. No activities whatsoever are to be carried out on the frame itself. In an especially advantageous manner, the apparatus according to the invention, in both rotary indexing installations and in-line indexing installations, thus permits simple and quick resetting without difficult and complicated resetting work. According to the invention, this system may also be used for the fastening of a processing unit at the processing module and respectively for the fastening of a feeding unit at the feeder, so that these units may also easily be exchanged if required.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the workpiece carriers are detachably mounted, and including a processing unit at a respective one of the processing modules and a feeding unit at a respective the feeder, and wherein one of the processing unit and the feeding unit is detachably and interchangeably mounted by one of the identical fastening devices such that the apparatus is retoolable by exchanging only selected ones of the processing units and the feeding units.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the fastening devices are push-in/latching connectors having a first part disposed on one of the frame and the motion device, and a second part disposed on the workpiece carrier.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the fastening devices are push-in/latching connectors having a first part disposed on one of the processing module and the feeder.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the push-in/latching connection is a dovetail connection and/or a self-locking connection.
In other words, it has proved to be advantageous if, according to the invention, the interchangeable fastening devices are designed as a push-in/latching connection having a first part arranged on the frame or respectively the motion device, if need be on the processing module or respectively the feeder, and a second part arranged on the workpiece carrier or respectively the processing module or respectively the feeder, if need be on the processing unit or respectively the feeding unit, in which case a dovetail connection has proved to be especially advantageous here. In an especially advantageous manner, this push-in/latching connection enables the element which is to be exchanged to be removed in the simplest manner by releasing the latching connection and enables the new element to be fastened by simply pushing it in and displacing it until it interlocks. As a result of this design of the fastening device according to the invention, correct positioning is always predetermined. Once the connection has been made, the respective resetting step is complete. In particular, the dovetail connection permits simple and reliable work here. Furthermore, it has proved to be advantageous if the push-in/latching connection is designed as a self-locking connection in order to avoid unintentional release of the connection.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the fastening device comprises a latch pin disposed on one of the first and second part and an actuating element for moving the latch pin, and the other of the first and second part has a pin receptacle formed therein. The actuating element is preferably a press bolt manually actuatable against a restoring force, the latch pin being coupled to the press bolt.
In accordance with again another feature of the invention, a bearing pin couples the latch pin to the bearing pin, the bearing pin engages in a guide groove formed in the actuating element.
In an alternative embodiment, there is provided a toggle lever mounted on the actuating element via a bearing pin, the toggle lever having ends mounted respectively on the latch pin and on the one of the first and second parts.
In the simplest design, the latch pin may be designed as the push-in pin having an appropriate engagement section, which, when the parts are pushed one inside the other, is inserted into the corresponding pin receptacle. It is especially advantageous, however, if the actuating element is a press bolt, which is to be actuated manually against a restoring force and on which the latch pin is mounted in a motionally coupled manner. According to the invention, the motional coupling may be realized by means of a bearing pin, which is provided on the latch pin and engages in a guide groove formed on the actuating element. An equally effective and self-locking alternative may provide for the motional coupling to be formed by means of a toggle lever, which is mounted on the actuating element via a bearing pin and whose ends are mounted on the respective part and on the latch pin respectively.
In accordance with again an additional feature of the invention, each fastening device is adapted to fasten a respective element in a plurality of fastening positions.
In accordance with again an added feature of the invention, adjusting means are provided on at least one of the processing modules and the feeders for setting up one of the processing modules, the processing units, the feeders, and the feeding units. The adjusting means are preferably an adjusting spindle for moving the latch receptacle.
In other words, the interchangeable fastening device may be designed in such a way that the respective element to be fastened can be placed in a plurality of fastening positions, for which purpose a corresponding plurality of latch receptacles merely need to be provided. In particular when resetting for new components, this provides more possibilities with regard to the orientation of the same. At the same time, it has proved to be especially expedient if adjusting means for setting up the processing modules and/or their processing units and/or the feeders and/or their feeding units are provided on the processing modules and/or the feeders, these adjusting means advantageously comprising an adjusting spindle for moving the latch receptacle. In this embodiment, the latch receptacle can be moved, as a result of which the entire respective element can be moved relative to the first part on the frame. This is in particular of advantage if only the feeding unit is exchanged at the feeder in order to enable the feeding unit to follow the receiver position in this way, since the receivers are arranged firmly on the feeder, which is not exchanged in this case, and the top part has to be pushed up relative to the receiver position.
In accordance with again a further feature of the invention, a common drive for the processing modules and the feeders is provided, and at least one part of the processing modules and one part of the feeders are detachably connectible to the common drive.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, a plurality of drive couplings are mounted on the frame and assigned to each of the processing modules and the feeders, the processing modules and the feeders being detachably connected to the common drive via the drive couplings. Preferably, the drive couplings assigned to the feeders are bevel gear units, and the drive couplings assigned to the processing modules comprise a plurality of coupling receptacles movable by the common drive and coupling elements of the processing modules mounted to the coupling receptacles.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, a fixed sensor element detects a presence of the workpiece carriers, and an operation of the processing modules and the feeders is controlled in response to a signal of the sensor element.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, an electronic control device controls an operation of the apparatus. The control device is programmed to, if a workpiece carrier is detected as being missing, store a position thereof relative to a defined work cycle in memory, and, with each motional cycle, interrupt a working operation of a respective processing module, processing unit, feeder, or feeding unit with regard to a following position in the work cycle.
It has proved to be especially advantageous with regard to a simple construction of the apparatus according to the invention if at least one part of the processing modules and/or one part of the feeders is connected or can be connected in each case in a detachable manner to the common drive for the processing modules and/or the feeders. Of course, as an alternative to this, a separate drive for each component is conceivable, and this drive can be controlled via the electronic control device. In the case of a common drive, provision may be made according to the invention for a plurality of drive couplings assigned to the respective processing modules and feeders respectively and coupled to the drive to be provided on the frame, to which drive couplings the processing modules and the feeders respectively can be detachably connected. In this case, according to the invention, the drive couplings assigned to the feeders may be designed as bevel gear units, to which the feeder is attached in the simplest manner by its corresponding coupling part. In the case of the processing modules, the drive couplings assigned to the processing modules may comprise if need be a plurality of coupling receptacles, which are movable via the drive and in or on which corresponding coupling elements of the processing modules can be secured in position. These coupling receptacles may be, for example, horizontally arranged, undercut coupling rings, which are vertically movable by means of the drive and into which the corresponding coupling elements of the processing modules can be inserted in the simplest manner.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, a drive is provided for driving the motion device and a safety coupling disposed in a drive line between the drive and the motion device, the safety coupling, if a given torque is exceeded, disconnecting the motion device from the drive, and including a brake disposed so as to brake the motion device when the safety coupling is disconnected.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the safety coupling includes a movable part, and a sensor element continuously monitoring a position of the movable part, the sensor element being in control connection with the brake and controlling the brake.
In accordance with yet again an added feature of the invention, a change magazine is provided for automatically exchanging the workpiece carriers.
In view of the fact that simple exchange of the workpiece carriers, too, is possible in the apparatus according to the invention, it is of course possible to provide only as many workpiece carriers as actual working steps to be carried out. That is to say, regions in which there are no workpiece carriers are possible. Here, it has proved to be advantageous if at least one fixed sensor element is provided for detecting the workpiece carriers, which are moved past it, the operation of the processing modules and/or of the feeders being controlled as a function of the result of the detection. This control may be such that, if a workpiece carrier is detected as missing, its position relative to the working or motional cycle is stored in the control device controlling the working operation of the processing module or respectively the processing unit and/or the feeder or respectively the feeding unit, and, with each motional cycle, the working operation of the processing module or respectively the processing unit and/or the feeder or respectively the feeding unit of the following position to be reached or the position already reached is interrupted. In the process, this is done in such a way that intervention only takes place in the pneumatic motional control of, for example, the gripper or the pincer or else of the feeding unit, and thus the actual working activity is interrupted. The actual sequence of motion of, for example, the processing module, which travels, for example, in the direction of the feeding unit and returns again and which is positively controlled anyway via the common drive, is not interrupted in the process. In this way, a situation is thus achieved in which work is actually only carried out where it is required.
With regard to the exchangeability of, in particular, the workpiece carriers, the problem may sometimes occur that a workpiece carrier is not completely engaged. This workpiece carrier, during the movement of the workpiece carriers, may now collide with a frame part or the like. In the most favorable case, further movement would simply lead to the destruction of the workpiece carrier. In order to prevent that, a safety coupling may be provided according to the invention in the drive line between the drive and the motion device for the workpiece carriers, and this safety coupling, if required, in particular if a preset torque is exceeded, disconnects the drive line, a brake being arranged downstream of this safety coupling, and this brake locks the motion device when the safety coupling is disconnected. In this case, a further sensor element which continuously detects the position of a movable part of the safety coupling and is in control connection with the electromagnetic brake may be provided, the brake being controlled as a function of the result of the detection. That is to say, the brake is automatically released when the movable part is again in the correct position permitting faultless working operation. Finally, it has proved to be advantageous if, according to the invention, a change magazine automatically exchanging the workpiece carriers is provided, this change magazine being arranged in a suitable position on the frame and automatically exchanging the xe2x80x9coldxe2x80x9d workpiece carriers for the xe2x80x9cnewxe2x80x9d workpiece carriers.
With the above and other objects in view there is also provided a workpiece carrier for the above-described apparatus. A first part is thereby disposed on the apparatus and a second part is detachably connectible to the first part via a push-in/latching connection.
In that case, there may be provided a pin receptacle, a latch pin, and an actuating element for actuating the pin receptacle or the latch pin on the second part, and wherein the first part is provided with a respective counterpart to the pin receptacle or latch pin to be brought into operative connection with the pin receptacle or the latch pin. The actuating element is preferably a press bolt movable manually against a restoring force.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the first part and the second part are respective counterparts together forming a dovetail connection.
The forgoing clamping connectors may also be provided similarly in the context of processing module, a processing unit, a feeder, and a feeding unit.
Therefore, in addition to the production and assembly apparatus itself, the invention also relates to a workpiece carrier, a processing module and a feeder for the apparatus according to the invention. These are in each case distinguished by the fact that a second part is provided on them, and this second part, with a push-in/latching connection being formed, can be detachably connected to a first part provided on the production and/or assembly apparatus.
With the above and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention, a processing unit for a processing module according to the invention as well as to a feeding unit for a feeder according to the invention. These, too, according to the invention, are distinguished by the fact that a second part is provided in each case, and this second part, with a push-in/latching connection being formed, can be detachably connected to a first part provided on the processing module or respectively on the feeder.
Furthermore, the invention comprises an interchangeable fastening device for the detachable fastening of a workpiece carrier and/or a processing module and/or a feeder to a production and/or assembly apparatus, or for fastening a working or feeding unit to a processing module or a feeder of a production and/or assembly apparatus. According to the invention, the interchangeable fastening device is distinguished by the fact that it is designed as a push-in/latching connection having a first part and a second part, comprising a latch pin, which is provided on one part and is movable by means of a press bolt movable against a restoring force, and a pin receptacle, which is provided on the other part, the motional coupling between press bolt and latch pin being formed by means of a bearing pin, which is provided on the latch pin and engages in a guide groove formed on the press bolt, or by means of a toggle lever, which is mounted on the press bolt via a bearing pin and whose ends are mounted on the respective part and on the latch pin respectively, the connection preferably being a self-locking dovetail connection.
Finally, the invention also relates to a production and/or assembly apparatus system, comprising a frame, which forms a standardized basic unit and has a motion unit movable relative to this frame, and a plurality of workpiece carriers and/or processing modules and/or processing units and/or feeders and/or feeding units, which are designed to be different in their type and/or function, in which case, by means of interchangeable fastening devices, the workpiece carriers can be detachably fastened to the motion unit, the processing modules and the feeders can be detachably fixed to the frame, and the processing units can be detachably fixed to the processing modules, and the feeding units can be detachably fixed to the feeders, each interchangeable fastening device comprising a first part, which is fixed to the motion unit or the frame or the processing module or the feeder respectively, and a second part, which is provided on each workpiece carrier or processing module or each feeder or processing unit or feeding unit respectively, and the second parts of all the workpiece carriers or processing modules or feeders or processing units or feeding units respectively being of identical design in each case, so that they can be fastened to any assigned first part. This part of the invention thus provides a complete interchangeable system, which permits the resetting of an existing apparatus in any form.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a production and/or assembly apparatus, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.